


Самое плохое воспоминание Дамблдора

by Gierre



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Family Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Magic-Users, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: В жизни Альбуса Дамблдора было много плохих воспоминаний, но только одно из них он решил уничтожить.





	Самое плохое воспоминание Дамблдора

Геллерт носил длинное пальто. Он не снимал его даже днем, а вечерами плотно запахивал края, прижимая руками к телу.  
Он часто мерз, и губы его почти всегда были нездорового фиолетового оттенка. Он говорил — все из-за того, что в Англии неправильное лето. Фиолетовые губы его при этом изгибались в презрительной усмешке.  
Когда они засиживались допоздна, Геллерт садился поближе к огню и грел ладони, подставляя их прирученному пламени камина. Альбус помнил, что перед ним волшебник, которому не нужна палочка, чтобы манипулировать предметами, и ему казалось, что Геллерт притягивает тепло нарочно.  
Засыпал он обычно в кресле у камина, и когда Ариана по утрам находила его в гостиной, Альбус слышал негромкий вскрик. Первые дни она боялась особенно сильно, а потом привыкла. Они в каком-то смысле подружились. Она поняла, что он не боится ее, а он — что ей не нравится видеть страх в глазах других людей.  
— Не злись, — говорил он ей, забирая последнее пирожное с подноса. Она смущенно смеялась и пряталась за креслом. Они играли так, и редкие всплески магии Арианы тонули в ладонях Геллерта.  
Альбус чувствовал себя свободным от обязательств в эти редкие минуты. Он мог читать книгу, утопая в мыслях автора, не дергаясь от каждого шороха. Мог выйти в сад и сидеть там, наслаждаясь природой.  
Геллерту не составляло труда быть с Арианой, он вовсе не прикладывал к этому никаких усилий. Просто занимался своими делами, а она крутилась рядом. Если начинался приступ, ее магия вырывалась наружу и улетала в пустоту. Геллерту не надо было уговаривать ее, успокаивать. Они оба жили своей жизнью, и Альбус, глядя на это небрежное спокойствие, не мог поверить, что в его доме наступила тишина.  
— Если бы ты остался...  
Геллерт ничего не хотел слышать о том, чтобы «остаться». Нет, он явился в дом Альбуса не для того, чтобы они оба «остались» где бы то ни было. Геллерт шел вперед, каждый день по ступеньке поднимаясь вверх, по пути, который сам расчертил для себя. Фиолетовые губы шептали слова старых заклинаний — древней темной магии, о которой Альбус не имел понятия до их встречи.  
— Мы уйдем вместе, — уверенно говорил Геллерт.  
В шутку они с Арианой даже начали собирать вещи. Он позволил ей сложить игрушки в сумку и показал фокус: сумка превратилась в крошечный кошелек, а потом снова стала сумкой. Она попробовала повторить фокус, и у нее почти получилось, но восстановить размер игрушек они потом так и не смогли. И она не разозлилась. Альбус быстро осознал, что на Геллерта невозможно было злиться. Он был стихией, как огонь, возле которого часто грелся, как холод, который пропитал все его существо.  
— Какого черта вы делаете! — Альбус хорошо запомнил эту фразу, с нее все началось.  
Они играли. Геллерт придумал для Арианы незамысловатую игру — она удерживала в воздухе хрустальный шар, найденный среди старых вещей родителей. Шар был бесполезен, но понравился Ариане, потому что в нем преломлялся свет, окрашивая комнату в разные цвета. Она крутила шар в воздухе, подносила поближе к окну, потом — подальше. Она смеялась, и ей было хорошо.  
Геллерт сидел у камина и читал вслух выдержки из старой книги по истории магии. Он одолжил ее у тетки, как и много других вещей, и хотел объяснить Альбусу, что напал на очередной след. Аберфорт увидел их и прервал веселье раздраженной репликой.  
Хрустальный шар упал на пол, разбился, и несколько осколков впилось Ариане в ноги. Она расплакалась, вспышки магии слетели с ее пальцев, Геллерт направил их в потолок, но пара задела Аберфорта.  
— Чем ты занимаешься? — брат выглядел злым.  
— Мы просто читаем книгу, — ответил Геллерт.  
Между ними что-то происходило, между Геллертом и Аберфортом, и Альбус не мог найти подходящего слова, чтобы объяснить эти отношения. Аберфорт часто рассказывал Альбусу, что замечал за «его новым другом» дурные вещи: заклинания, от которых завяли цветы, книги со страшными картинками. Альбус ждал, что Геллерт будет делать нечто подобное в адрес Аберфорта, но тот, наоборот, с каждым днем хвалил брата все сильнее.  
Это раздражало.  
Аберфорт ответственный.  
Аберфорт упорный.  
Аберфорт — прекрасный брат.  
Аберфорт так молод, но уже знает все, что нужно волшебнику.  
Аберфорт — надежный друг.  
Аберфорт будет отличным отцом, он так заботится об Ариане.  
Альбус чувствовал, что, вопреки здравому смыслу, начинает ненавидеть собственного брата. Аберфорт был никчемным бесталанным мямлей, который решил, что забота о сестре (ее заточение, если начистоту) — его святой долг. Больше того, Аберфорт посчитал, что имеет право навязать этот же долг старшему брату.  
— Пошли отсюда, — Альбус потянул Геллерта к выходу.  
Ариана осталась плакать за креслом.  
Закрывая дверь, Альбус слышал, как Аберфорт успокаивает ее:  
— Ничего, милая, сейчас ты успокоишься, и этого больше не повторится. Помнишь, как мы учили? Сделай глубокий вдох.  
— Как же он меня раздражает, — фраза вырвалась у Альбуса сама собой.  
— Он твой брат, — укоризненно Геллерт ответил.  
— Он мне такой же брат, как тебе. У меня с ним ничего общего.  
— У вас есть сестра.  
— Он, как мать, запрещает ей все. Какой толк от того, что она живет дома? Отец не этого хотел для нее.  
— Какая разница? Он в тюрьме.  
Альбус не мог понять, как именно Геллерт подвел его к мысли о том, что пришла пора заканчивать с Аберфортом и его выходками. Геллерт всегда был на стороне Аберфорта, защищал Ариану, говорил только хорошее о их родителях, и все-таки Альбус начинал ненавидеть их всех. Чем больше хорошего он слышал от Геллерта, тем ярче разгоралась ненависть.

***

— Хватит, — ветер такой сильный, что едва не срывает мантию, такой холодный, что у Альбуса стучат зубы. Но ему жарко и нечем дышать.  
— Эй, что с тобой? — спрашивает Геллерт.  
Альбусу не в чем его упрекнуть: он добрый друг, он заботится о его сестре и никогда не говорит плохо о других людях.  
Альбус чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Он представляет вещи, о которых не должен думать. Сердце готово вырваться из груди. Он представляет, что они вдвоем покинули Англию. Они далеко, где-то в Европе, и никто не знает, где именно. Они собирают волшебников, других, таких же талантливых, которым не нужно объяснять, как использовать магию без палочки. Достаточно образованных, чтобы они могли читать древние руны без справочника. Таких, кто вызывает патронуса и использует для связи, не для защиты. Они собирают их и превращают в «Новый Орден». Никаких школ, никакого Министерства. Они могут делать все, что посчитают нужным, и это остальным приходится равняться на них, а не наоборот. Остальные вынуждены считаться с ними, делать то, что они потребуют. Не нужно скрывать свою силу, притворяться глупым, прятаться от никчемных магглов. Он вытащит из Азкабана отца, а сестра сможет гулять во дворе снова, и ее сила не будет поводом скрывать ее от других людей. Если эти люди не могут справиться с ребенком, пусть убираются куда подальше.  
Он задыхается, а рука Геллерта оказывается на его плече:  
— Все это может быть реальностью, Альбус. Мы сделаем это ради общего блага. Понимаешь? Они будут нам благодарны.  
Геллерт не говорит вслух ничего, что может скомпрометировать его. Когда ты умело используешь легилименцию, слова не нужны.  
— Нет, — Альбус уходит. Ночь заслоняет от него Геллерта и оставляет в одиночестве, но от этого жар становится только сильнее. Чем дальше уходит Альбус, тем четче воспоминания. Вот они сидят у камина, вот Геллерт читает ему выдержку из учебника. Протянуть руку — остается только протянуть руку, чтобы схватить Дары. И потом они будут непобедимы. Больше никто не посмеет посмотреть на него косо, больше никто не рассмеется, никто не будет оскорблять его отца и сестру.  
Шум в ушах становится оглушительным: «Она что, дурочка?». Детский смех. Плач Арианы. Его собственные слезы.  
— Ничего, милый, все образуется, — голос матери из далекого детства. Она успокаивает Альбуса и говорит, что нужно вести себя тихо и не привлекать внимания лишний раз. Его успехи в школе ее не радуют — на семью обращают внимание.  
— Сегодня приходил преподаватель, — она недовольна. — Он сказал, если девочка так же одарена, как ты, не отдать ее в школу — преступление. Ариана чуть не вырвалась из комнаты!  
Альбус начал мечтать, чтобы однажды она вырвалась. Пусть покажет им, что нельзя запирать себя в комнате.  
И она показала.  
Теперь он опять мечтает о плохих вещах. Слава, власть — он не должен думать об этом. Те, кто думают о них, становятся плохими.  
— Глупости, — шепчет Альбус темноте. — Глупости, нет ничего плохого в этом. Я просто покажу им другой путь. Никому не нужно будет прятаться. Никто не должен будет сидеть взаперти.  
На другом конце улицы он замечает фигуру, закутанную в пальто. Геллерт идет за ним по холодной августовской дороге. Губы его, наверное, стали совсем синими.  
— Я согласен! — кричит Альбус одинокой фигуре. Он чувствует, как расправляется грудь, ему легче дышать. С плеч падает невидимый груз. Он больше не будет прятаться.  
Возможно, даже...  
— У нас все получится, — Геллерт аппарирует к нему и обнимает, хлопает по спине. — У нас все получится, Альбус.

***

Дамблдор отстраняется от Омута. Воспоминание, которое не позволяет ему сделать следующий шаг. Гриндевальд почти растоптал Польшу. Говорят, он даже не пересек границу, но его последователи превратили страну в руины. Министерство считает, следующей будет Франция. Шармбатонцы эвакуированы в старый корпус где-то на задворках страны.  
Он должен принять бой, выйти из тени.  
— Еще один раз, последний, — голова погружается в Омут.

***

Фиолетовые губы беззвучно произносят защитные чары. Геллерт окружает их щитами Протего, защищает от звуков, от ветра, от тех, кто любит подслушивать чужие разговоры, от случайностей и проклятий. Альбус любит наблюдать, как он колдует. В его движениях нет суетливости, они отточены и просты, но за ними столько силы, что можно наблюдать бесконечно. Сила течет от руки Геллерта к палочке, а от нее, потоками волшебства — дальше, во внешний мир.  
— Что ты хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает Альбус.  
— Я видел это в старом учебнике. Раньше заклятье считали непростительным, хочу понять, в чем там дело. Было написано, оно не будет работать, если предварительно ты не убил человека. По-моему, глупость. Очередные предрассудки. Заодно проверю.  
— Ты ведь никого не убивал? — Альбус почти уверен в ответе.  
— Конечно, нет, — Геллерт почти оскорблен. — Я хочу понять, будет ли оно работать без убийства. Если бы я убил человека, как я смог бы проверить это?  
Некоторые утешения Геллерта работают наоборот.  
— Что вы делаете?! — Альбус слышит голос Аберфорта будто из-под воды.  
— Уведи своего братика, не хочу, чтобы он попал под горячую руку.  
Альбус выходит из-под защиты Геллерта и просит Аберфорта вернуться в свою комнату.  
— Ариане плохо! — кричит Аберфорт. — Слышите? Вы, оба! Ваше присутствие раздражает ее!  
«Скажи ему: ее раздражает, что она вынуждена скрываться, хотя не сделала ничего плохого», — Геллерт может разговаривать с ним без слов. Пришлось использовать много заклинаний и перебрать десяток комбинаций, но у них получилось. Легилименция в две стороны — почти школьный уровень.  
— Аберфорт, ты мешаешь нам, я спущусь к Ариане попозже, — Альбус пытается держать себя в руках. Внутри него, кажется, поселился феникс — так жарко, что нечем дышать. Геллерт больше не считает Аберфорта «хорошим», все это было сказками. На самом деле, Геллерту нужен только он, Альбус. Он один!  
— Что ты несешь?! Там твоя сестра! Ей плохо!  
— Ей всегда плохо! — срывается Альбус. — Ей всегда плохо, потому что ты запрещаешь ей использовать магию.  
— Ты что, забыл, чем это может закончиться?!  
— Я прекрасно помню, Аберфорт. И я знаю, что нужно соблюдать осторожность. Но если всю жизнь скрываться, она не увидит ничего, кроме своей комнаты. Она должна уметь позаботиться о себе. Хотя бы несколько часов — ничего страшного не произойдет. Она там одна, ей некому навредить.  
— Что, если кто-то зайдет? Что, если она навредит сама себе?  
— Ты не сможешь быть рядом с ней вечно.  
— Не смогу! Я и не должен! Это твоя обязанность! Ты — старший!  
Альбус отступает обратно к Геллерту — он чувствует, что ему нужна поддержка. Еще немного, и он совершит какую-нибудь глупость.  
— Аберфорт, ты преувеличиваешь, — говорит Геллерт. Осторожно он убирает палочку в карман, вытягивает вперед руку, показывая, что не хочет дурного.  
Альбус знает, что это уловка. Геллерту не нужна палочка, чтобы отправить Аберфорта вниз по лестнице. Ему достаточно взмахнуть рукой. Невербальные чары — почти школьный уровень. Аберфорту и в голову не придет, что вытянутая рука — такое же оружие, что и волшебная палочка. Альбус чувствует себя защищенным, как будто отец вернулся из Азкабана.  
— Убирайся к своей старухе, — Аберфорт делает пару шагов вперед.  
«Давай, подойди поближе», — думает Альбус, забыв на секунду, что Геллерт может услышать его мысли.  
— Я уйду, — отвечает Геллерт. — Я уйду, но только вместе с твоим братом. Ты этого хочешь?  
— Нет, — усмехается Аберфорт. — Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался в свою дурмстрангскую задницу и забыл дорогу к нашему дому. Альбус должен заботиться о своей сестре, у него много дел, и твоя чушь, которой ты забил ему голову, его отвлекает. Так что забирай свои книжки и проваливай отсюда.  
Альбус улыбается — он так долго ждал этого момента. Он предчувствует, что от свободы его отделяет одно движение. Одно движение — и Геллерт сделает его.  
Геллерт еле заметно двигает пальцем, и Аберфорт валится на пол. С оглушительным грохотом и руганью. Альбусу смешно, и он смеется. Рядом с ним человек, который его понимает. Разве может быть что-то более важное?  
В дверном проеме появляется фигурка Арианы. В глазах у нее — испуг. Она не любит крики: когда кто-то ругается, она бежит «на помощь».  
— Ариана, подожди внизу, — просит Альбус.  
Она не слушает и бежит к брату, помогает подняться. Они кажутся Альбусу жалкими и бесполезными. Еще несколько минут — и он свободен. У них с Геллертом давно есть план, они аппарируют в дом Батильды, а оттуда отправятся прямиком в Европу.  
— Вот как, значит? — Аберфорт достает палочку и направляет на Геллерта.  
Альбусу смешно. Мерлин! Аберфорт решил, что может атаковать Геллерта. Нарочно не придумать такой шутки. Геллерт ждет, долго ждет первого заклинания и отводит его в сторону. Второе, третье — Аберфорт забывает обо всем. Геллерт достает палочку.  
— Нет, — шепчет Альбус. — Не надо, не делай этого.  
— Я покажу ему один раз, — говорит Геллерт. — Один раз покажу ему, где его место.  
Альбус слышит «Круцио», видит, как падает брат, видит, как сестра бежит к нему, чтобы поднять снова.  
— Прекрати, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста, перестань. — Ему стыдно из-за того, что эти слова неискренние. На самом деле он хочет посмотреть до конца.  
Но Геллерт убирает палочку, на его лице улыбка превосходства. Аберфорту нечего противопоставить такой магии. Он никогда не сможет защититься от проклятий Геллерта.  
— Ублюдок! — Аберфорт находит на полу волшебную палочку, которая вывалилась у него из рук, опять направляет на Геллерта и посылает проклятья, одно за другим. Глупые и бесполезные, из школьного учебника. Они не навредят Геллерту, если попадут в цель. Но они даже не попадают.  
Геллерт поднимает палочку, и Альбус знает, что произойдет дальше. Ему не нужно читать мысли. Он достает собственную и отступает подальше. Теперь они образуют треугольник.  
— Тебе его жалко? — Геллерт не скрывает презрения.  
— Не делай этого! — феникс внутри Альбуса превращается в ледник.  
Альбус держит палочку, которая вдруг начинает весить тонну. Пальцы дрожат. Он никогда, даже ради шутки, не направлял ее на Геллерта.  
«Ты не сможешь».  
Когда зеленое проклятье летит в Аберфорта, Альбус все-таки может. Он отправляет проклятье наискосок, и оно вылетает из дверного прохода. Аберфорт бросает очередной бесполезный сноп искр, Геллерт блокирует его и выпускает еще одно проклятье. Глаза его блестят — он радуется. Альбус понимает, что его втянули в игру, от которой в другой раз он бы отказался.  
Значит, это просто игра — дышать снова легко. Геллерт не хочет навредить Аберфорту по-настоящему. Это просто шутка, и когда станет ясно, что Альбус может отвести любые чары от брата, все закончится — они разойдутся.  
Альбус улыбается — это весело. Весело играть так, они будто кидают мяч. Это квиддич, и Альбус защищает ворота. Не пропустить ни одного мяча, а в конце они пойдут отмечать общую победу. Они уедут из Англии, будут жить в Европе... Альбус смеется.  
Аберфорт роняет волшебную палочку, Геллерт опускает свою. И они втроем понимают, что произошло.  
Ариана.  
Она лежит на полу неподвижно, ее глаза открыты и смотрят точно в потолок.  
Альбус смотрит на Геллерта, он хочет спросить: «Как ты допустил это?».  
Геллерт отступает назад, шаг за шагом, а потом — аппарирует.  
Альбус один рядом с телом сестры.  
Аберфорт — не в счет. Они никогда не считали его.  
— Что ты наделал?! — кричит Аберфорт.  
Альбусу все равно — в груди пустота. Он не знает, что говорить, поэтому спрашивает в ответ:  
— Что наделал ты?

***

Он любит выходить из памяти раньше ее смерти. Всего за пару мгновений, чтобы успеть еще раз почувствовать ни с чем не сравнимое предвкушение свободы. Его больше не было — только один раз.  
И пока воспоминание о нем существует, он не сможет вызвать Гриндевальда на дуэль.  
Дамблдор поднимает чашу с воспоминанием, держит перед собой несколько долгих секунд, а потом переворачивает. Память плывет к его ногам, просачивается сквозь камни и там исчезает навсегда.  
Он больше не сможет почувствовать свободу — пусть. Разве это важно?  
Выходя из комнаты, он спрашивает у пустоты:  
— Сможешь ли ты сделать то же самое? 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
